


A Toy

by RhianthiAlritak



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianthiAlritak/pseuds/RhianthiAlritak
Summary: Straw Bans are funny like that.





	A Toy

**Author's Note:**

> As a disabled person I got tired of the number of "straw bans are good and make pollution sad" fics I was seeing.
> 
> So here's that turned on it's head sort of.

She finds them laughing over a long thin tube of metal. Finds them with the corners of their eyes crinkled with assumement. They lift the metal tube, turn to her, a wicked grin on their face, and offer it.

War twists the little tube between her fingers, puzzling it for a moment, how it could be a weapon if someone really tried, and then she has to ask. "What's this then?"

"A new toy, something humans can fawn over while making no difference at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a longer one eventually.


End file.
